For The First Time In For-N-ever
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Another sort of parody of a Frozen song. This time, it's from the song, "For The First Time In Forever". It's King/Queen (Agdar/Idun) centered, mainly Agdar centered.


Prince-soon-to-be-King Agdar was fidgeting, it was his coronation. Not the coronation of his homeland of Corona, but of his deceased uncle's kingdom of Arendelle. His uncle had asked that he be crowned his heir. That he rule Arendelle, be more than a spare in Corona, that he be a king.

He felt his powers, freezing the balcony beneath his leather boots. He took a breath, thinking to himself, _don't feel, conceal._

He looked out at the courtyard from the balcony of the library. _This is all a show._

_Makes the right moves,_ He touched the balcony rail, and it froze beneath his hand. He quickly retrieved his leather gloves from the sash on his coat,_ and no one has to know._

* * *

Hours later, he was watching everyone dance. His older sister, Primrose the queen of Corona, was dancing with her husband, King Arthur, the former prince of Denmark. The other two heirs to Denmark, the twins, Idun and Eric, were talking to the other dignitaries. Idun had been, until she caught his eye.

She walked over to him, a smile on her face. She curtsied, he bowed. Their eyes met, and the two smiled brightly.

"King Agdar, of Arendelle, m'lady." Agdar said, kissing her hand.

She giggled slightly, before saying her name, "Princess Idun, of Denmark, my king."

Agdar gestured to the dance floor, a smile on his face, "can I have this dance, m'lady?"

"Yes, his majesty may."

The two danced, their eyes not leaving each other. They danced until they were the only two on the dance floor, everyone else was talking.

Idun looked curious, "my king.."

Agdar smiled at her, "I prefer to be called Agdar. Yes, princess?"

"What is the nature of the gloves?"

Agdar froze- no pun intended- "I get cold, I am from Corona after all."

Idun reached to take a glove off, she was on his arm, as the two finished dancing. Agdar saw it, and pulled his hand away. But, he was too slow. Idun had taken a glove off, and saw the snowflakes that left his fingertips. The two were close together, so no one else saw what had happened.

Her blue eyes lit up in wonder, and she said, "beautiful..", just loud enough for him to hear.

Agdar looked stunned, the snowflakes having faded, and he couldn't saw a word.

"Can you make more?" Idun asked, whispering.

Agdar swallowed a lump in his throat. This was the first time an outsider to the family- although his sister had married her brother and Primrose requested that he show Arthur so there were no misunderstanding as to his frequent shutting of the gates at times, it had gone over very well- had seen what he could do. She wasn't frightened, she was curious.

"Y.. Yes." He said, finally finding his voice.

"Can I see?"

Agdar nodded, "yes." He looked out at the moon from the open balcony window, to see it was low in the sky. He turned to a guard "I believe now would be a good time to end our party, many of our guests must be tired."

The guard nodded, "yes sir."

Agdar smiled as the guard walked off. He turned to Idun, who was blinking in a tired manner. He politely asked, "shall I escort you to your quarters?"

Idun nodded, hugging his arm tightly to keep herself upright as she walked. He escorted her out of the room, running into their respective in-laws. Primrose was smiling at them. Arthur seemed to have that _look_ on his face, the one that said if anything happened to Idun while Agdar was escorting her, than he would be on the ground faster than he could conjure a snowflake.

Agdar escorted her, like a gentleman, to her quarters. She smiled at him, in a way that made him feel like no other woman did, and said, "goodnight, Agdar. See you in the morning."

Agdar waved, with a goofy smile on his face, saying, "all the same to you, m'lady."

The king walked to his room, feeling happy, not remembering that he wasn't wearing his glove, and leaving a trail of frost along the floor, as it fell from his fingertips, from Idun's room to his own.

* * *

He didn't know when the screaming had started, the screaming that woke him up. But, all he knew, was that the castle was freezing. That there was frost everywhere. That spikes of it stuck out of the ice on the floor, that his room was coated in it. He walked outside of his room, in a panic, to see ice was on either side of the hallway, an so were spikes. He panicked even more, when he saw dark red liquid running into the hallway from every single door on both sides.

"What have I done? What have I done!?" He screamed, tears rushing down his face.

"_Agdar_.." A soft voice said. "_Agdar_..." It sounded far away, but he knew that voice anywhere. It was Idun.

"Idun! I'm sorry!" Agdar moved a step forwards, only for the ice to get darker and for the spikes to increase in height.

"_Agdar_... Wake up.." The world around the newly crowned king vanished as he felt himself being shaken.

Water was then thrown on him. "Huh?"

* * *

Agdar's green eyes slowly opened, tears mixing with sweat and water. It was impossible to tell any of them apart because it all froze upon contact with his skin.

He looked up, through blurry eyes, to see Idun staring at him with concern in her blue eyes. Her hand was caressing his cheek, her thumb softly going over the scar he had gotten when something sharp- presumably glass, though they both knew it was ice- went across his face in the storm they had been caught in three years ago and had only scabbed over, not fading.

"Was it the coronation dream again?" She asked.

Agdar nodded, tears threatening to spill over. He finally cried when Idun pulled his head into her chest, stroking his hair with one hand and holding him to her with the other. She didn't care if she got cold hugging him, she said it didn't bother her, she said it was a part of his magic. She smiled into his hair when she felt his tears stop falling, his breathing becoming regular, and he felt like dead weight on her.

She placed his head back onto the pillow, and stared into the early morning sun. It was another new day, one where she knew he would try to hide his concerns about his powers from everyone, but everyone knew. It was no secret. He was the Snow King, no matter how much he hated the legacy his mother gave him.

Idun got off of the bed, smiling as she saw the ice receding. Elsa was up, and going to work on removing her father's nightmare ice. She said it was no trouble, and it actually helped her in the mornings to wake up. Idun changed into her robes, taking her husband's coat from the coat rack because it was warmer than her jacket and it was to spite him.

She left the room, looking back towards the bed and smiling- while suppressing a giggle- at Agdar's sleeping form: his hair was a mess, he was openly snoring, and he had a small amount of drool hanging on his bottom lip.

_So_, Idun thought, _I was right. Anna is definitely her father's daughter_. As she closed the door, she saw Elsa and Anna riding their bike through the hall. Hans and Kristoff were pointing at each other. Idun laughed, despite being more like her oldest daughter, she found this funny. _I got what I always dreamed of._


End file.
